About love and other horrible happenings
by endlessly
Summary: The seigaku regulars' thoughts about gained and lost love. For Tezuka, love was never to be spoken of. But when he met that special someone, he changed. When he met that second special someone, everything changed. ONESHOT


This is my first oneshot (not that _that_ is much to brag about) so please don't flame me

This time I've written a little angsty, but not too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Beta: May-linn87

Please enjoy!!!

* * *

**About love and other stuff**

To Inui, love is a trivial thing.

It is much easier to take care of your needs in another way.

Inui had never been a 'cozy' person, and the thought of snuggling in bed with another person, didn't even occur to him.

That's why his so-called relationship with Kaidoh was just perfect.

Kaidoh was never needy, never obsessed or annoying. He did everything Inui said, and he was a good way of releasing sexual frustration.

At least, that was what Inui had thought in the beginning, but lately when the second year spent the nights in his bed, he found himself pulling the boy just a little closer.

'This isn't love', he thought, 'but it's damn satisfying'.

----

To Kaidoh, love is unnecessary.

That's why his 'deal' with Inui worked so well.

Kaidoh hated the idea of unnecessary prolonged human contact, and Inui always knew when to let Kaidoh go.

Many may wonder why Kaidoh didn't believe in love.

He came from a loving family, and he had a close relationship with his parents and his little brother.

Kaidoh's parents always encouraged their children to follow their hearts, but Kaidoh knew that this time, they were wrong.

'There is no future in a gay relationship' he told himself as he lay beside Inui.

Still, when Inui gently pulled their bodies closer one night, Kaidoh closed his eyes and saved the memory of Inui's warmth.

----

To Eiji, love is ecstatic.

Ever since he confessed his feelings to his doubles partner, Oishi, life has been just perfect.

They did everything together. They ate lunch together, they laughed together, and they slept together. They even made plans together.

But making plans for the future when you're 15 years old is very stupid.

When they started high school, Eiji didn't make it into the same school as Oishi, and their time together was limited to only a few visits a week.

Oishi made new friends, and Eiji started to feel alone and unimportant.

Then suddenly one day Oishi left for America

'I'll be back in a year' he promised before he left.

On lonely nights Eiji tries to believe in his words as he tightly hugs the picture of him and Oishi, smiling happily.

----

To Oishi, love is complicated.

He loves his boyfriend, but he is also getting tired of him.

Being the thinker that he is, Oishi knows that a relationship is something you have to work on every day, but lately he haven't gotten the motivation to continue.

It all got better when he started high school.

Even though he and Eiji don't get to see each other every day, they still get to meet every weekend.

Oishi has never been happier.

He has gotten new friends and every weekend he meets his boyfriend and they talk.

Eiji always smiles at Oishi's face, so Oishi doesn't see the uncertainty flickering in his eyes.

One day Oishi gets an offer to go to America for a year.

Having always wished this, he said yes right away, not thinking about Eiji.

'He will be happy for me' is all Oishi can think about when he breaks the news to his boyfriend.

Eiji approves of his decision and tells him that he will wait for him.

Oishi feels a little sting of guilt as he leaves Japan.

But he knows that his beloved one is waiting for him, and on lonely nights he gently hugs the teddy bear that Eiji loaned him.

----

To Ryoma, love is a true bother.

But then again, everything is a bother when it comes to Tezuka and Fuji. Especially Fuji.

Ryoma often wonders how he could ever agree to be with these completely different persons.

But beggars can't be choosers. Not that Ryoma needed to beg.

He could have anyone he wanted, but being the dense person that he is, he never really noticed other people's affection for him.

It wasn't until Fuji one day asked his right out if he wanted to be his and Tezuka's lover, that he started thinking about love.

Surely, what they had was good, but it wasn't love. It was playing around.

It is impossible to love two persons the same, Ryoma had thought, but still he agreed to join them.

'Why not have fun as long as I can' he thought as he unconsciously snuggled closer to his lovers.

----

To Tezuka, love was an unspeakable thing.

He was brought up to believe that love and affection should not be put in the open.

That is why he had no idea of what to do when Fuji asked him out.

Being the quiet, but still polite, person he was he quietly muttered a 'sure'.

And that's how his and Fuji's relationship started.

Fuji taught Tezuka his way of living, and it never ceased to amaze him.

While Tezuka was quiet and stoic, Fuji was the polar opposite.

Fuji would talk about whatever he wanted; feelings, dreams, insecurities.

Everything that Tezuka could never voice.

It was all perfect.

Until one day when he met Ryoma Echizen.

It was love at first sight. It was so weird that Tezuka felt tempted to laugh. Really laugh.

He told Fuji of his feelings and was happy when Fuji didn't get hurt.

In fact, Fuji thought of it as a wonderful idea, and proposed that they should all be lovers.

At first Tezuka was shocked, and not sure if he liked the idea.

But Fuji never listened to others, so he asked Ryoma and got accepted.

At night when they all lay together, Tezuka would gently kiss Ryoma's forehead and wrap a loving arm around him, all the time unaware of Fuji's jealous look.

----

To Fuji, love is everything.

He felt addicted to it, needing it badly.

The first time he saw Tezuka, he was completely lost, and after a little flirting and a confession, Tezuka was his. His alone.

At least that was what he had thought.

One day, Tezuka fell hard for the bratty kid, Ryoma Echizen.

Fuji could see Tezuka's usual blank eyes burn with a fire that he had never showed Fuji.

Fuji bit his lip hard, trying to calm down.

'It will be all right' he thought. Tezuka would never confess to Ryoma.

And Fuji was right, Tezuka didn't. But he did the next worst thing and told Fuji about his feelings.

'Like I don't already know' he thought bitterly. Like everyone else didn't know.

Fuji couldn't stand the thought of losing Tezuka, so he proposed that they should include the brat.

After surprisingly little persuasion, Ryoma joined them.

But Fuji could see that the brat wasn't serious. That he was only playing around.

'I won't forgive anyone who hurt Tezuka' Fuji swore to himself as he watched the brat closely.

And after having watched him for some time, Fuji realized that the brat was no longer playing.

The sincere look of affection he got in his eyes every time Tezuka would kiss him or snuggle closer.

The calm laughter he laughed every time Tezuka told one of his stupid jokes or did something wrong.

And every time, Tezuka would smile to him. A smile meant only for Ryoma.

'They are going to leave me soon' Fuji realized one night as he lied in the middle of his lovers.

He slowly raised himself and kissed them both.

'I love you. I love you so much, so please don't leave me' he muttered as tears started to fall silently down his face.

Then he would feel strong hands embracing him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Tezuka and Ryoma looking at him.

'We could never leave you' they said as they lay him down on the bed again.

'We love you too'.

----

To Kawamura, love is a whole lot.

When he first realized that he had feelings for Akutsu, he questioned his sanity and skipped school for a week.

After that week, he still had feelings for Akutsu, and it really bothered him.

They had nothing in common.

Kawamura was quiet and polite, while Akutsu was violent and cursed all the time.

Not that it bothered Kawamura. He was never one to change others.

Kawamura was perhaps the only one who had seen Akutsu's gentle side.

It happened one time when some kids from the dojo were teasing Kawamura because he was too weak.

Out of nowhere Akutsu had sprung and beaten everyone.

At first Kawamura was afraid of him, but when Akutsu casually threw him some bandages, Kawamura's fear ceased.

They became friends, in a strange way. They would sometimes talk about personal stuff.

Sometimes Kawamura could swear that Akutsu's eyes flickered uncertainly.

Kawamura knew more about Akutsu that anyone else.

Therefore he also knew that Akutsu hated homosexuals.

Really hated them.

So all in all, Kawamura could do nothing but to hide his secret crush for their friendships sake.

'It's OK, as long as I can be friends with him' Kawamura often said to himself.

'It's OK, as long as I can stay close to him'.

----

To Momoshiro, love is just perfect.

The first thing Momoshiro did when he realized that everyone on the tennis team were gay, was to frown.

Two seconds later he ran and asked out Ann Tachibana, who gladly accepted.

Momoshiro wouldn't know, but Ann had been in love with Momoshiro for some time.

On their first date, they first went to eat some burgers (or a lot in Momoshiro's case) and after that they went to see a movie.

Momoshiro walked Ann home and after some awkward goodbyes, Momoshiro bent down and quickly kissed her.

Momoshiro felt a bit anxious in the days that followed. He believed in the date rules.

And they strictly said that; No kissing is allowed before the third date.

He was already breaking them.

One week later he was on another date with Ann, and he apologized to her. Said that he had perhaps gone too far.

Ann looked suddenly straight into his eyes and told him that she loved him.

This was so unexpected that Momoshiro choked on the soda he was drinking.

He looked at her again to see if she was joking with him, but was met with sincere eyes.

Ann smiled at Momoshiro's speechlessness.

'Who's being rash now?' she asked and they both laughed.

* * *

**Conclusion: Love is like eating soup with a fork. You always crave for more, though you'll never get any as long as you're impatient.**

Hehehe...Not that MY words count for anything. I can only write about love..WHY DON'T ANYONE LOVE ME???

Anyways...

I wrote this last night, so forgive me if there's any writing mistakes. If it is, it's really not MY fault, but my beta's.

Maybe I should get an English beta writer too, so she/he can check out the grammar and stuff...hm...

OH!!! What do you think??? I really hope that you will tell me your thoughts. Critisism (know that's misspelled) is also welcomed.


End file.
